The Long Road
by kyle11055
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid realizes that life is a long road with a lot of bumps on it, but think of ways to drive thru it. sequal to Luck
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with news and other stuff, plus the sequel to Luck. I could not wait for next Friday, so I deleted the ATTENTION thing. I have a announcement/suggestion for you guys down below, but I aim for this story 24/25 chapters, hopefully 100,000 words (Yeah right, more like -2) and I want all my great followers/fans/awesome people/everybody to come back for this story. it just worries me because I didn't have that many read the future ahead, which only had 834 views. I would like to see this story get 50,000 views, 100 reviews, and 75 followers. I promise this story wont have a 2 month of no posting, that just made me feel guilty, anyway, enjoy Long Road :). **

**FOUR years later**

00000

Growing up, in any other words Astrid can think of, sucks.

The few good things she can even think of about growing up, is being with her extremely loving husband, Hiccup, and having her little Brenda. she does want to forget delivering the kid, but it never leaves her mind. being that big in the stomach, and eating a little too much, not to mention having saggy breasts, she is glad that has all changed, except for the eating, she smirks at herself, eating is too much fun. but so is laying down in her bed with a sleeping family. Astrid knows that Hiccup wont be getting up anytime soon, and Brenda, well she takes Hiccups trait of sleeping in, but has Astrid's strength and agility.

Astrid gets up anyway, only to realize she slept in her undergarments and breast bindings. she sighs, and gets her clothes, which are scattered everywhere, Hiccups fault, not hers.

As she is putting on her new skirt Hiccups mom made her, she goes to look at Hiccup, but he isn't in the bed, and tickles her from behind, and she turns around, and gives a slug to the arm, that has no effect once so ever, and he smiles, fucking Hiccup, well when she thinks of saying that, it don't sound like a bad idea.

"Well good morning Beautiful" Hiccup says, and like always, she smiles and blushes, and pops right on his small lap, and gives him a nice kiss, shoving her tounge down his throat, and before she can get carried away, he stops it and it becomes a staring game. she smirks and gets off his lap, and of course, forgets what she was going to do. but he solves the problem, by putting on his boot and go feeding the dragons, so many dragons they have.

Hiccup gets to the dragon home he made where four dragons rest. he goes to stormfly first, who doesn't socialize that much with any dragon besides Toothless, who seems to be a social butterfly. Stormfly gets up and heads to Hiccup, and they have a moment before Hiccup drops a bucket of fish in her den, ad she squaks and chows down. then he heads to the Night fury den, which holds three dragons. Toothless sees his buddy, and gets up from his mate and little dragon to meet with Hiccup, and they have a moment, in which Hiccup promises a fly later, and he drops two buckets of fish down to feed three. The Albino dragon stares at Hiccup with huge pupils, which usually means they are calm, and happy, so he smiles, waves and gets back to business.

Hiccup Is aware that he has a new apprentice that needs to learn how to fix things in the forge, because Gobber has given the forge to Hiccup, who was going to get it at some point anyway. so Hiccup heads down there, but decides to head to his father to get breakfast.

00000

Brenda wakes up and starts crying while Astrid is making breakfast for the kid, Astrid sighs, and heads toward their toddler. Brenda has blonde hair, but has Hiccups brown eyes, and his nose. she really needs a babysitter, not because she is really busy, but mainly because Brenda doesn't really like Astrid doing things for her, she doesn't mind Hiccup, but for some reason, doesn't like Astrid that much, but Brenda also loves Fishlegs, who watches Brenda whenever he can.

Astrid picks up Brenda and pats her back, and trying to calm her down, while trying to make breakfast, life doesn't like Astrid this morning.

When Brenda eventually calms down, all she does is get off of Astrid, and crawls away. Astrid rolls her eyes and tries to finish making breakfast, but it got burnt, so Astrid stares at it for a moment, and for about two minutes, Astrid throws a fit, cursing the air out, and when she calms down, she realizes she threw the pan she was cooking on, which almost makes her throw another fit, but she calms herself, and grabs the pan, and tries cooking again. Brenda is in Astrids bed jumping on it, great. Astrid finally makes the brat breakfast, and Brenda eats it all before Astrid cleans the pan she was cooking on.

Fishlegs knocks on the door, and Astrid signals for him to come in. "Hey fishlegs, whats up?" Fishlegs sits at the table, while Astrid is on the other end.

"Hey Astrid, and I came wondering if I can take Brenda, so she can have a sleepover with my daughter?" Astrid laughs and nods. "Sure you can, just make sure she behaves, even though she did come from me". Fishlegs laughs, but Brenda comes and sits on Fishleg's lap, which she considers Fishlegs as her uncle, and Hiccup keeps it that way.

"But remember Astrid, she did also come from Hiccup, so she is in the middle". Astrid smiles. "Ill see you around Astrid" Fishlegs finishes, and leaves with Brenda. finally, she can sit down, and starts braiding her hair, and gets her new red shirt, because she is going with Ruffnut to dinner later, and she needs to have her hair done, besides, Astrid doesn't really like it down her back anyway.

00000

hours later

00000

Around when she finishes braiding her hair the new way she likes to do it, Hiccup arrives home, but looks clean from coming from the forge, and doesn't smell like ash or metal, she shrugs the thought off. Hiccup comes to her, and sits down next to her.

"Where did the little you go?" Hiccup asks, and she laughs, "She is sleeping over fish's house again. "Well don't you have dinner with ruff?". Astrid thinks, yeah she does, but does she want to go?

"Yes I have dinner to go to tonight, I wish you could go though, but its a girls dinner". Astrid says, and Hiccup thinks for a second.

"Well, we have a while before you go, why don't we do something?" Hiccup says, and Astrid stares at him. "Like what?" Astrid asks, thinking of two different things.

"Well what we always do when we have the house to ourselves" Hiccup says and grabs Astrid to put her on his lap. its gonna be a good night, but then theres the dinner.

00000

**This is chapter one, it isn't my best, but wait till we get in the story, I cant wait. and for the fans that think I deserve to have you all, and want updates on every story I do, follow me on twitter kyle11055 or just type in kyle11055, you can ask me questions there, plus have updates on when I post things. have a great weekend to all those who read this, and follow this story up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How are my awesome fans? oh I already know, your doing great, because this is chapter 2, and you all want a second attempt of me writing a lemon scene, great, I can see the future, im gonna do bad. don't forget to follow me on twitter kyle11055, I have one tweet and I have a HTTYD picture, you will get updates there, unless you have story alerts, but still, follow me on twitter, so you know if the update date is set back or pushed forward, or im just a lazy basterd and don't feel like posting, those days too. but just know, im not asking you to follow me on twitter so I can have followers, I made a whole new twitter for you awesome fans. anyway, lemon chapter!**

00000

"Hiccup, just because you can pick me up or move me when you want doesn't mean you get to" Astrid says, but she has nothing to complain about, she knows that hiccups new muscles she thought he would never have are sexy, not that he has huge muscles, but he has enough to be hot, but the muscles don't matter to her, they are just a special feature of Hiccup.

"well asking you to sit on my lap would have taken so long" Hiccup says back, and he smiles, knowing he has the most beautiful woman in the world, nothing is worth more than her, except for Toothless, because he was Hiccups first friend, and will always be his buddy. but he stops thinking of the night fury, he has his hot wife that wants to be fucked right now.

Astrid leans in and makes the first move and kisses him, tounge being shoved down his throat, which makes him moan into her throat, and he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back, only to have her hands wrapped around his neck. they continue kissing as Hiccup grabs the bottom of her red shirt, and starts pulling it up slowly, and when he reaches the bottom of the breast bindings, they have to stop the kissing to pull it the rest of the way off, only to return to kissing.

she moans in his throat as he starts fiddling with the bottom binding of her breast bindings, he tries his best to smirk at what he has, but having a pair of Astrid lips on his makes it hard, but her muscled toned body makes it so much better, even though she doesn't have huge muscles, still really sexy.

After another minute or two of fiddling with the breast bindings, he finally takes them off, to reveal he small, yet perky breasts, also with her rosy red nipples, he moves his hand and cups on of her breasts, which earns him a moan. her nails are staring to dig into his back, he thinks, he barely is doing anything, and she seems so worked up already, he is happy he has such a huge affect on her like that, but he continues what he was doing.

they stop kissing and he takes her breast into his mouth, and she moans again, so he starts licking her nipple, earning another moan, and another one. Astrid feels like it is unfair that she is topless and he is fully clothed, so she knees his side, which causes him so bite down on what his tounge, and he stares at her, while cupping her breast.

"What was that for?" he asks, confused, and she stares back, with her big blue eyes.

"why am I topless and you don't have a thing taken off?" she answers his question with another question. he makes a similar sound to "i dunno" and he flings his shirt off, and she smiles, while putting a hand of his soft stomach, while he continues what he was doing.

after a minute of messing with her breasts, he picks her up, and puts them both on the bed, and he gets on top of her, and kisses her neck, down to her breasts, to her stomach, down to the edge of her skirt, and starts un clasping it, and she smiles at him, which he smiles back, and takes the skirt off, to reveal her very wet undergarments. she feels a little embarrassed that her undergarments are that wet, but it makes Hiccup crazy in the manhood region, which makes Astrid bite her lip.

He smiles, and slowly takes the undergarments off, while staring at what he is doing, while he takes it off, he remembers the first time he did this, he never believed it would never happen, but this is most likely time number 8,007,999. he throws the undergarments in the corner and just takes a look at the perfect wife he has, to her perfect face, to her perky breasts, to her long legs to her clit, he loves it all.

"Are you going to do anything?" Astrid asks after a minute of Hiccup staring into space, which isn't the best time because Astrid is on fire.

Hiccup snaps out of it and suprises Astrid by slipping a finger into Astrids clit, and she lets out a moan, while he stroke I and out of her tight tunnel, out of the four years of sex, she still is really tight, and Hiccup never thinks that will change. he adds another finger and Astrids hips arch up and back down, and she is moaning like crazy, and he lets his fingers out, and brings it to his mouth, sucks on his fingers, and smiles. then he starts taking off his leg, then his pants, then his underwear.

He then gets on top of Astrid, who is moaning, and waits until she says ok, and he enters her, and they both moan as she clamps down on his member. she still feels that sting, but she guesses that will never go, and after a second she says,

"its ok Hiccup" and he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, she is making noises he still hasn't heard yet, and he smiles while thrusting into her, while she is clamping down on him. he then pulls out and lays on his back, and she climbs on, and watches his face as she starts to sit down, she loves what she can do to him.

she then lifts herself up, and sits down, again and again until that becomes too much work and she just keeps sliding up against him, and his hands land on her hips, and he squeezes, and she smiles while moaning, as she is sliding on him, she remembers the first time they did this, it wasn't long, but it was the best night she ever had, but every night they had sex has just been getting better and better by the day. like the time they did it in the training academy, or in the forge, but before she can finish the thought, he moves to the side, and gets behind her, and slides back into her, and starts thrusting into her again.

he knows it wont last much longer, but he wants to make the best out of it. she also knows she wont last much longer, because she is ready to let loose. "Hic...Hi...Hicu...Hi... " Astrid tries to say his name, but cant get the last part. "are you close?" Hiccup asks, thrusting into her, going in as deep as he can go, and she moans louder, nodding meaning she is close, he thrusts in one more time before she clamps down on him ," HICCUP" she yells before he starts letting go in her, and in less then thirty seconds they are both panting on the bed.

it takes ten minutes of snuggling before Astrid realizes that she has dinner to go to, so she gets up and gets dressed and kisses Hiccup goodbye before heading to dinner.

00000

Dinner for Astrid is pretty bad considering she only knows Ruffnut and Hiccups mom. and when they do talk, its for like ten seconds and they go talk to someone else. Astrid just eats hangs out for a little, then leaves. on her way home, she over hears tuffnut talking to a sailor,

"Yeah make sure this boat is ready for Snotlout, he has stuff to do" Tuffnut says and Astrid starts running home, just to tell the wonderful story to Hiccup

00000

**I don't think I did too bad, let me know. tell your friends that Long Road is here, and that i'm sorta getting better at writing longer. follow my fanfiction twitter account Kyle11055 and review/PM me with your thinking of the story/chapter/me/food/ anything and stay awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I planned posting yesterday, but only got half of it done, before I pretty much said fuck it, so sorry for the extra day wait, anyway, on the good note, this story isn't doing too bad, or at least in my eyes it isn't, but it isn't my opinion that counts, yours does. so after you read the chapter, et me know what you think via Review or PM either or works for me, or follow my twitter Kyle11055 and tweet me, that works too. or do all three, its really up to you, or don't do anything, its fine, I would only cry in a corner and say how bad I am. im joking. anyway, without anymore non sense of me writing on the bold print, on with chapter 3.**

00000

Why would Tuffnut even think on helping Snotlout? Astrid thinks, confused. Tuff was Snotlouts good friend, but Snotlout betrayed Berk, and now Tuff wants him to come back? what the hell is going on. Astrid is walking home from dinner and that very confusing thing heard from Tuffnut. when did life start going down to hell. before the worst part was when She overheard Snotlout saying he was going to try and rape her, but that didn't go well, considering Astrid kicked his ass when he got within ten feet of her.

she finally makes it home, expecting Hiccup to be up, but she sees Hiccup sleeping on the bed, with the little night fury, both snoring. she smiles, Hiccup is cute when he sleeps, his mouth opened slightly, and his snoring which does get annoying at points, but he is just plain cute, and she smiles again. she takes off her clothes, except for her undergarments and her breast bindings. the only thing that worries her is that she might forget that she has to tell Hiccup about Snotlout, she prays to Thor she doesn't.

00000

she wakes up and notices Hiccup is laying against her, breathing lightly on her neck, which tickles. she can tell he is awake, waiting for her to wake up, so she sits up, and his eyes shoot open, not expecting her to just top sit up right away.

"Good morning to you too" Hiccup says and she smiles, and plants a kiss on his lips, then she gets up in the cold air, when it should be warm. damn cold weather making her want to put her clothes on. so she puts clothes on, not like she wants to, its cold.

"Do we have anything to do today?" Astrid asks, and Hiccup thinks, do they have something to do? well, their little girl is coming home at some point so that's something, but todays seems like a lazy day to them. or at least he _thinks_ that.

"Besides Brenda coming home, and me going to the forge, nothing really" Hiccup says and Astrid knows Brenda always has an attitude with her mother, she doesn't know why she always has one with her, because she loves Hiccup and Fishlegs. But the fact that they really have nothing to do can be exciting or can be boring, it can go either way.

"Well, why don't we find something to do today?" Astrid says and Hiccup nods, and puts on his leg. he thinks for a second, because he has an idea, and it may work. but he needs to get the family together, for a family dinner. He puts on his normal jacket and kisses Astrid goodbye, athen heads for his dragon.

When he leaves, Astrid remembers she had to tell Hiccup something, but she cant remember exactly what it was she needed to tell him about. Guess it wasn't important and she shrugs it off, and decides to go for a little flight.

00000

on a random island I have no idea what its called, lets call it far far away

00000

"HEATHER, where is my wrench?" Snotlout yells, and Heather frowns, knowing Snotlout has gone crazy with going back to berk, Heather would just like to leave berk alone, it has nothing to do with her life, and ever since she thought that, Snotlout turned abusive. Hitting her any chance he could, and Heather just took it in, but she has a breaking point.

"I don't know, ask your shit dragon" she says, and Snotlout gets up, hand in the air, and she knows whats going to happen next. but before that hand lands on her face, Hookfang Tail Whips Snotlout and growls, obviously not liking him slapping her. Snotlout may have a lot of people ready to attack berk and Hiccup, but she is not one of them.

Heather would like to be an ally again, and she nows exactly how to do that.

"You know what you piece of shit? I'm leaving, and HookFang is coming with me, you abusive basterd. Going to berk wont be much of a surprise now will it?" Heather says and gets on the dragon, heading straight for berk, knowing she really only has one enemy there and she wans to befriend, Astrid.

00000

"Dad, would you like to go to a family dinner later on?" Hiccup asks, and he nods. HIs mother comes out and gives a huge hug. and also giving him a necklace for Astrid. he smiles and waves goodbye, one more person to get, well two. Brenda and Fishlegs.

When he gets there, Brenda greets him the best way possible, by hopping on his lap to give him a huge hug, and Hiccup smiles. then he goes down to talk to fish, which doesn't take long. and soon he is on his way home with Brenda.

As he is half way home, he sees a woman standing in front of the bridge, with black hair and a sad expression. Heather, lets hope Astrid id ok with this...

00000

**I think I did pretty bad on this chapter, but that's my thoughts, let me know what you think wit heather and PM me your guesses, I love reading them. Even though this is chapter 3, it was hard to write this for one reason, do you know how many texts and asking for help I got during the time I wrote this? 25. so it took like 4.5 hours to write this, but i have to write this for you guys, and so you don't get bored of me, have a great day :) -Kyle11055**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, again I am sorry for the little extra wait, I have been so busy that I almost died of moving, again kidding. anyway, Long Road is doing good so far, in my perspective at least, It is really good. and from the way it looks, Long Road is actually no where near done, if its percentage its about 9% done. I have a lot of plans for it, as well as Day After Tomorrow (Luck 3). the one problem I am having with this story, which is mainly sketched out of 35 pages of a notebook, I cant find the right ending. I get that's its early in the story, but I almost have every important and not so important scene in a book, besides the damn ending, its hard to find an ending for this story because this story does shift between a love story about romance and friendship, to a bit of action and sorrow, that's an FYI, so if you don't like all of that shtuff, then I am sorry for you, enjoy the story :)**

00000

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asks, confused. Heather has done everything she could to hurt Hiccup and Astrids relationship and comes back looking sad. what the actual fuck is going on. Hiccup does know women usually have a change of heart, to get what they want and leave again, and the man is to stupid to realize what they do. But, he thinks to himself, maybe this is something different, as long as Astrid doesn't see her, he is ok.

"Hiccup" She starts, "I have a lot t tell you, a lot of apologies, lots of everything, but we do not have time for all th..." she doesn't finish as she sees Astrid walking by, and hides in a bush, and Hookfang, well he just sits there, staring at Astrid. of course as Heather was going to say something, Astrid walks by and then toward him, god dammit.

"Hey sweetness" Astrid says, hugging him tightly, her head right under his shoulder. damn him and his tallness. she used to be taller than him by a few inches, but one summer he disappeared and Astrid got worried, when he came back they were same height. and then it only took six months to be at the height he is at now. growth spurts, something that clearly avoided Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, um I have to head down to the forge, I have something to make, yeah I have a s..sad...saddle to make" Hiccup gulps, he stuttered, and he doesn't know why. Astrid smirks and gives him a nice wet kiss on the lips, before hopping down and heading back to the house. that was close he thinks. that could have gone a lot worse, and if it did, Heather would have been a goner for sure, and the last thing he needs is a angry pissed off crazy Astrid running after somebody to kill them, wouldn't be the best thing to happen at the moment.

"Heather, lets go take a walk, so you can explain yourself" She comes out of the bush, and nods, and they go for a walk to the shore. and Hiccup kept thinking that it was a setup, mainly because she lost all the trust he once gave her the day they met, and they all treated Astrid like shit. he wants to forget that day. he was an ass. but if what she has to say is something worth saying, and nothing bad happens. maybe she might have changed, but he cant say for sure. but when they reach the shore, they take a seat on a log right on the golden sanded shore side.

"I know you have no reason to trust me Hiccup, but what I am about to say is true" She starts, and this does in fact worry Hiccup a little bit. but he still thinks it could be a set up and Snotlout is just waiting for him right now, stalking him and waiting for a moment to strike. but he does relax. Hiccup did learn how to use a weapon correctly, so he is good. nobody wants to mess with a sword crafted out of pure obsidian. he never knew it could be done, but it could.

"Go on, I trust you" Hiccup says, knowing well its a lie, and he hates lying, but he wants to know what is going on. and there is only one way he can figure that out, and that's by her telling him what it is. his curiosity is going through the skies limit. he needs to know.

"Snotlout is coming back, give or take a week" She says, and Hiccup stops moving, a sense of fear runs through him. if its true, he doesn't want to have to fight. he has a family, and he doesn't want to eve have a small chance of losing them or them losing him. he just cant. plus, he doesn't want stress of waiting for Snotlout to come if this is all true. god dammit, why?

"Heather, is this really true?" Hiccup asks, hoping she was just joking and they can continue their lives. but she nods, and fear comes back to him. since when did this revenge thing Hiccup calls it, when was this started?

"And I would like to help, Snotlout wants you and you only Hiccup" She says, but that's not all. "And he has hundreds of men waiting to kill you, so I would like to help you overcome him. I know how he attacks, so you can dodge everything he has to use on you" Heather finishes, and Hiccup thinks for a moment. not only would having her on the team help him in many ways, but he could actually end this. she earned some trust, but does he want to take the chance?

She gets worried, does he even want her to help? Snotlout was a abusive basterd, and she wants him gone, but how is that gonna happen if he doesn't want her to help. all she knows is that Snotlout isn't very smart, and Hiccup is. the fight should be an easy one to pick, but not when hundreds if not thousands of people are with him. please say yes.

"You can, if you talk to Astrid, other than that, I cant help you" Hiccup says, and she frowns, its going to be something. they hear bushes move, guessing it was a terrible terror, and continue their talk. damn, Heather does not want to talk to Astrid, only because she knows what she will do to her.

"Hiccup, I don't think I will be able to fight if I see her, she will kill me" Heather says, and Hiccup thinks on what to say, but smiles. "Heather, I have been together with her for almost four and a half years, I had a kid with her. I think I know what she will do." he says, knowing it might not be true on what he says next. "She will freak out, but she will not harm you, I promise" he finishes, hoping its enough to get her to go.

"Ok, I trust you" Heather says and they get up, and walk to Hiccups house.

Hiccup knows whats going to happen...

00000

**Sorry for an extra wait. but give me some feedback on how I done, Astrid really wasn't in this chapter but If you want predict what will happen next. I bet 65% of you will be wrong. I have something in store, but please tell me how I did, please? I am glad that I see a lot of new and old fans, glad to see that. this story is doing a lot better than luck back at chapter 4. that must mean I am doing something right, right? anyway, 10 reviews with 3 chapters? wow. the first chapters are always rough for me. but not this time, this is going way better than I thought actually, please keep it that way. I love my actually 241 fans (Yes I found a way to find that out, it took forever) I hope you all review and stay in tune for chapter 5, adios :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, before you all yell at me, im sorry. my program that i made for myself, went down. also i got kicked out of my house and i let my sister use my laptop while i was gone, just know, im back, hopefully wont have to leave again, but you know, shit happens. luckily, whenever i post again after a month, you all get happy, so yay. also tomorrow is Wrestlemania, everyone should be happy haha. but i feel guilty for making you wait a month, but i needed to do what needed to be done. as long as you all forgive me, im ok. anyway enough of that bullshit, lets get onto this Long Road. this is gonna be the confrontation of Astrid and Heather. whatrs going to happen? i dont even know yet. but this should be a good chapter none the less :D. onto with the story.**

00000

Hiccup knows whats bound to happen, but hopes that it could be good, he just prays to thor, that no one dies or loses a limb tonight. but Hiccup knows Astrid enough to know that she hates Heather too much for this to go well. but, theres always hope. Hiccup walks in the house first, to greet Astrid with a heart warming kiss, but she feels Hiccup shaking. something is up. Astrid breaks up the kiss, and stares at Hiccup.

"alright boy, whats up?" Astrid says,one eyebrow cocked up high, arms crossed, expecting someone needing a beating. Hiccup thinks on how to open this confrontation, but Astrid is now tapping her fot, obviously wanting a answer now. shit, Hiccup says in his head. This is not going to go well is it.

"um Hiccup, how long is this going to take?" Astrid asks, staring at him, with a annoyed look, and she sits on the counter, thinking this could take a while. oh gods, why does this always happen to him, always in situations which most likely will lead to a bad thing, which will lead to another bad thing. but he knows that being the twenty year old he is, he has to man up, to two women who are older thasn him. well Astrid only older by a few months, however, Heather is twenty two.

"Astrid, dont get mad, but somebody needs to inform us of something" Hiccup says, hoping she doesnt take it the wrong way. she thinks for a second, looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out if what he said was a good or bad thing. after a moment, she figured out about what to say.

"inform us about what?" Astrid sounded a little worried, not in a good way. like she thinks HIccup wants to leave her, which he never would. he has his dream girl, his teenage crush whatever you want to call it. but he sighs, now knowing this will not go well.

"um, somebody wants to go to war with us, snotlout to be exact" Hiccup says, and Astrid eyes go wide, then she relaxes and rolls her eyes. of course Snotlout wants to fight, because for one he is banished from berk, and he vowed revenge on Hiccup.

"and let me guess, Heather told you this" Astrid says, damn she is smart, not that HIccup never thought she wasnt. but this actually could go better than expected. Hiccup feels happy that this could go well, but still Astrid doesnt trust Heather enough.

"y-y-y-yeah, she needs to talk to us, on how to overcome him" Astrid rolls her eyes once more, and crosses her arms back up, looking annoyed again. nope, this wont go perfectly, but its going. thank thor, looking like no fight tonight.

"Hiccup, you know why i dont like heather, remember when she first arrived? i cant trust her" Astrid says, and Hiccup truly understands why there is trust issues, but it is for her own good to trust her. because their home is ebing threatened by a unknown force. Heather is sitting on the bench, hoping that Astrid will trust her. but miracles never happen.

"Astrid, i understand, but that was five years ago. im in love with you, Heather just wants to help us. besides you think she could change my mind about you? hell no" Hiccup says, and it makes Astrid smirk and think for a second. i mean, Astrid does have a few questions, but she has one to ask.

"what makes you trust her?" Astrid asks, shooting up that eyebrow at him. Hiccup wont lie, that look is sexy, but he doesnt want to admit at the moment.

"Astrid, when your gonna be under attack, you want to trust everyone that wants to be on your side" Hiccup says, with his hand in his own hair, which he does in fact have a lot, is sext to Astrid, she just wont admit now.

"I trust you Hiccup, and if you can trust her, after our history with her, fine" Astrd says, and Hiccup smiles, and kisses Astrid, and she smiles. but as they finish their kiss, Heather walks in, awkwardly. She shakes Astrids hand. And heather smiles.

They all sit down, and they talk about whats going to happen soon enough, which is war. the only thing Hiccup knows about is that he is going to be targeted, which is going to suck. Astrid hugs heather goodbye, and then its Just Hiccup and Astrid.

"well, see you guys can be friends" Hiccup says, and Astrid smiles and pushes Hiccup, playfully

"Shut up Hiccup". Astrid is obviously getting ready for bed, as she takes off her shirt and throws it near her shoulder guards and her skirt. leaving just her leggings and her breast bindings.

Astrid yawns, and lays down in the bed. waiting for Hiccup. as Hiccup takes off his vest, which has his huge map and compass. while with other gadgets on the damn thing, he flings his regular shirt too. and jumps to the bed, for a nice sleep over the next seven

00000

**Not my best writing, but hell its something. hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and be sure to read dis lol. well if your reading this part, then you should have read the chapter. anyway be sure to be ready for the next chapter after this. have a great day, and for WWE fans, all i have to say is YES! YES! YES!. lol anyway see ya next time -Kyle11055**


End file.
